


Несметные богатства

by aelita_jas



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sappy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelita_jas/pseuds/aelita_jas
Summary: Томас устраивает охоту за сокровищами, которые таит в себе тело Джеймса.





	Несметные богатства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [untold riches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736443) by [AstronautSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronautSquid/pseuds/AstronautSquid). 



> Перевод потрясающей работы AstronautSquid untold riches https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736443  
> разрешение на перевод есть

Живя в Лондоне, Джеймс всегда просыпался рано, что было обычным делом для любого человека во флоте.  
В Джорджии, его мотало то от старых привычек то к тому, чтоб спать до упора, пока солнце не будет уже высоко на небе. Казалось, его тело день за днём наверстывало упущенные за последние десять лет сон и отдых.  
По утрам, если Джеймс спал долго, Томас любил наблюдать за спокойным и мирным сном своего супруга, а иногда, и будить его самым непристойным образом.  
Сегодня было как раз такое утро.  
Джеймс, не поворачиваясь, фыркнул в подушку.  
«Ты что делаешь?»  
Его голос был хриплым со сна. Томас улыбнулся и прошелся указательным и средним пальцами по веснушчатому плечу.  
«Высматриваю» - ответил он.  
Джеймс потёрся щекой о подушку, но никак не стал мешать Томасу.  
«И что же ты высмотрел?»  
«Я не просто высматриваю», - добавил Томас, на что Джеймс, не открывая глаз, лишь вопросительно повёл бровью, тогда Томас решил уточнить – «Я ищу сокровища».  
Вот теперь один сонный зеленый глаз всё-таки приоткрылся и вопросительно уставился на Томаса.  
Томас пожал плечами – «Разве у каждого уважающего себя пирата не припрятано сокровище?»  
Джеймс долго смотрел на него. Томас ждал ответа, прекрасно зная, что бывали дни, когда упоминание пиратского прошлого наводило на Джеймса отнюдь не любовное настроение. Однако сегодня Джеймс закрыл глаза, расслабился и подался навстречу ласке.  
«И с чего ты решил, что найдёшь его?»  
«О, меня привела сюда карта». Томас побарабанил пальцами по веснушкам на плечах Джеймса, подобно летнему дождю прибивающему пыль к земле. Джеймс ворочался, пыхтел и улыбался.  
«Но, если уж тебе интересно…» - Томас прошелся по руке Джеймса – «У меня есть все шансы найти его, потому что именно сегодня Луна в нужной фазе».  
Он невесомо прочертил выцветшую татуировку полумесяца на руке Джеймса.  
«Как же тебе повезло», - снисходительно отметил Джеймс – «что сегодня как раз такой день».  
Томас серьезно кивнул – «Конечно же, это лишь начало пути».  
«Конечно же. И куда же следует идти дальше?»  
Томас потянул Джеймса на себя, заставляя лечь на спину, что тот, театрально сопротивляясь, и сделал. Пальцы Томаса нежно очертили ключицы Джеймса.  
«Следует идти в небольшую лощину», - прокомментировал Томас свои действия и широко улыбнулся, когда Джеймсу стало щекотно, и он начал вертеться. Томас остановил пальцы на впадинке у горла. Это местечко было очень чувствительным.  
«Затем», - продолжил Томас – «я пройду через долину между двух холмов».  
«В какую сторону?»  
«На юг», - сказал Томас и осторожно провёл по груди Джеймса вниз. Он медленно вёл руками по груди любовника, внимательно следя за размеренными движениями его грудной клетки. Однако его дыхание всё же участилось.  
Томас наклонился, подул на сосок Джеймса, тот изумлённо воскликнул и выгнулся навстречу приятным ощущениям.  
«На холмах всегда гуляет восточный ветер», - сказал Томас и повторил те же действия с другим соском.  
Грудь под его ладонями сотрясалась от сдерживаемого смеха. Томас расплылся в улыбке, потом, как смог, придал своему лицу нарочито серьёзное выражение и откинулся назад.  
«Дальше по волнистым равнинам», - объявил он и прошелся пальцами по животу Джеймса.  
«Осторожно, не упади в колодец посередине», - предупредил Джеймс и приподнялся, указывая на свой пупок. Томас с большим старанием пролавировал мимо.  
Кончиками пальцев Томас легко продавил живот Джеймса. За время разлуки, Джеймс раздался со всех сторон: нарастил жир и мышцы, и обмяк, когда они вновь начали жить вместе, но не смотря ни на что Томас просто обожал его живот.  
Томасу очень хотелось потереться о него щекой, как часто он любил делать после того как отсасывал Джеймсу, когда тот расслаблялся, а его дыхание постепенно успокаивалось. Но не сейчас.  
У него была миссия.  
«Потом проберемся через высокую траву», - комментировал Томас свою прогулку, лениво перебирая редкие волоски на животе Джеймса.  
От щекотки Джеймс возмущенно завертелся и засмеялся.  
«"Землетрясение!» Воскликнул Томас и прижал ладони, будто его пальцы упали на землю для защиты от стихии.   
«Ты невозможен», - прохрипел Джеймс, проводя рукой по лицу. Томас одарил его улыбкой и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
«Теперь, когда опасность миновала… проследуем в чащу леса» - он проследовал ниже, туда где рыжие волосы росли во всем своём кудрявом великолепии. Пальцы Томаса замерли как раз в тот момент, когда они вплотную приблизились к наполовину вставшему члену Джеймса. «"О, кажется на пути поваленное дерево, что же мне делать? Есть же для этого какой-то приём, если б только я мог вспомнить…»  
«Может, стоит поднять его, чтоб не мешалось», - услужливо предложил Джеймс и толкнулся бёдрами в руку Томаса. Томас двинулся одновременно, и его пальцы аккуратно обошли качающийся из стороны в сторону член.  
Томас воскликнул – «А, я вспомнил, а ты совершенно не прав. Чтоб пройти через лес, мне следует просто обойти это дерево».  
Томас завозился, переступая через набухшую головку на ствол. Легчайшими касаниями он прошелся вдоль твердеющей плоти, даже на секунду не задержавшись, чтобы хоть как-то приласкать или возбудить. Тут уж Джеймс запротестовал.  
«Тише», - успокоил его Томас, когда пальцы обошли член и беспрепятственно добрались до бёдер. Член Джеймса остался лежать на его животе забытым – «Сейчас будет самое сложное».  
Джеймс раздражённо выдохнул – «Что, нужно заставить течь бурный поток? Потому как в этом случае… »  
«Поток?»Томас поднял бровь. «Хочешь сказать, что я должен найти родник, извергающий белую пену?..»  
«Если что-то начнёт пениться, то пора бежать за доктором Хаундсмитом».  
«Или, может быть, мощный фонтан?..»  
«Фонтан!»  
Томас скорчил гримасу – «Ну, есть не так уж много способов, чтоб описать...»  
«Там, нахрен, ничего не фонтанирует, любовь моя, а если начнёт, то боюсь, даже Хаундсмит мне не поможет».  
Несмотря на грубые слова, Джеймс не смог побороть смех и улыбку в уголках рта, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтоб успокоиться и откинулся назад на подушки.  
«Ты не должен отвлекаться», - напомнил он, - «сокровища, помнишь?»  
Томасу понадобилось больше времени, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, наконец отсмеявшись, он вновь сделал серьёзное лицо и вернул свои авантюрные пальчики к бёдрам Джеймса.  
«Теперь будет самая трудная часть», - сказал он. Джеймс выгнул бровь. «Надо сделать так, чтоб земля сама перевернулась».  
«Надо, да?»  
«Мхм.»  
Джеймсу не стоило бы быть таким самодовольным, ведь Томас знал все его чувствительные к щекотке места. Прицельный тычок под рёбра заставил Джеймса задыхаться от смеха и инстинктивно сворачиваться клубком.  
Томас никогда не был бойцом, хоть он и заставил Джеймса обучить его. Он научился держать оборону в драке, хотя и не пользовался этим знанием с тех пор, как они сбежали из Саванны, тем не менее, он помнил, как схватить оппонента поудобнее.  
Этот навык не покинул его, так как был наиболее полезным и потому что Джеймс время от времени любил устроить показательную демонстрацию, к их общему удовольствию. Томас, хоть не был склонен к насилию, быстро учился.  
С минимальными усилиями, Томасу удалось перевернуть Джеймса на живот.  
Его пальцы победно опустились на задницу Джеймса.  
«Наконец-то», - сказал Томас – «Вот это место. Ну а теперь…» Пальцы пробежались по округлостям ягодиц Джеймса – «Сокровище должно быть спрятано где-то в этих залитых лунным светом холмах. Полумесяц в начале пути дал подсказку».  
«Солнце уже встало», - глухо протестовал Джеймс в подушку.  
«Да, но этих холмов касался лишь нежный взор Луны».  
Томас любовно похлопал Джеймса по заду, зад мило всколыхнулся. Не отводя взгляда от лица Джеймса, наполовину скрытого подушкой, Томас начал уверенно массировать ямочки на его пояснице. Джеймс заворчал и вжимался бёдрами в матрац. Томас рассмеялся и поцеловал Джеймс туда, где только что были его пальцы.  
«Ну а теперь», - сказал он – «пора искать по-настоящему»  
Он прошелся пальцами вдоль ягодиц Джеймса, пыхтя и изображая напряженную работу, прыгая с одной ягодицы на другую.  
«Где-то здесь… Возможно… нет, нет, всё не то, всё неправильно».  
Томас позволил пальцам скользнуть ниже, проведя ими между ягодиц Джеймса, за что был вознаграждён довольным урчанием. Но Томас не остановился, а скользнул пальцами ещё ниже между бёдер, чтоб поиграть с крупными и тяжелыми яйцами Джеймса.  
«Хм…», - он задумчиво потёр Джеймса пальцами, за что тот вознаградил Томаса тонким стоном. Томас знал, как его любимому нравится, когда играют с его яйцами, и Томас дразнил его, оставляя неудовлетворённым. «Мне кажется, что перебравшись через эти валуны, я окажусь в начале пути, хотя сложно сказать, когда мир перевёрнут вверх тормашками».  
«Тогда иди обратно», - резко предложил Джеймс. Томас нарочно тянул время, и Джеймс выказывал недовольство, сжимая и разжимая ягодицы. Томас позволил пальцам протопать назад и немного глубже, отмечая частоту подземных толчков сегодня и наслаждаясь недовольством Джеймса по поводу задержки.  
«В другую сторону», - повторил Томас, когда его пальцы вновь обрели равновесие – «выше и выше и выше…»  
«Слишком далеко», - пропыхтел Джеймс, когда Томас дошел до его поясницы.  
«Оой», - сказал Томас и повернул назад. Он проследил пальцами свои шаги и остановился в самом начале задницы Джеймса.  
«Ты там заблудился?» - спросил Джеймс и постарался прижаться задницей к руке Томаса. «Ты сейчас очень активно ничего не делаешь».  
Томас аккуратно проник пальцем между ягодиц Джеймса, наслаждаясь мягким теплом. Джеймс громко выдохнул.  
«Просто мне нужно подумать», - сказал Томас – «не хотелось бы искать не в том месте».  
Какое-то время он просто водил кончиком пальца между ягодиц, лишь изредка мягко надавливая на отверстие.  
«Я ещё не решил», - размышлял Томас.  
«По-моему, тебе следует копать глубже» - дал совет Джеймс, и голос его не был таким ровным, как хотелось бы. Ему уже порядком надоело, что Томас его дразнит, как бы сильно Джеймс к нему не жался.  
«Но я не уверен, что это то самое место…»  
«Так начни уже копать и выясни это?»  
Если слова и прозвучали резко, то это лишь потому, что Томас уже давно довёл его до изнеможения, но Джеймс ни в коем случае не хотел обидеть его. Уж если на то пошло, то Томасу нравились нотки агрессивного желания в голосе Джеймса, нравилось знать, что его хотят так страстно.  
Внезапно Томас и сам захотел дать Джеймсу то, что он так хочет.  
Свободной рукой он нашарил на прикроватной тумбочке флакон с маслом и открыл его зубами.  
«Поднимись», - прошептал он и хлопнул Джеймса по бедрам, чтоб тот приподнял их. Томас заметил, как сильно стоит у Джеймса, как истекает на одеяла семенем и смазкой его член, Томас подложил подушку под бёдра Джеймса, чтобы получить лучший доступ к его заднице.  
Джеймса безумно нравилось, когда его растягивали пальцами. Правда, Томасу пришлось выуживать это знание из Джеймса неделями. Когда-то давно Джеймс сопротивлялся этой части себя, той части, что млела и таяла, подчиняясь нежному напору пальцем. Хоть Томас и не был его первым мужчиной, Джеймс так и не научился просто расслабляться и получать удовольствие от ласк; в его голове ещё звучало общественное осуждение того, что происходило тайно между двумя мужчинами. Сейчас же он был нетерпелив, словно охотничий пёс и наслаждался словно кот, разлёгшийся на солнце.  
Томас не следил за временем, но знал, что с дыркой Джеймса довольно долго, так как солнце уже пробивалось сквозь занавески. А ещё у него самого стояло так, что стоило больших усилий не начать ласкать себя.  
С тех пор, как они снова стали близки, Джеймс приобрёл жуткую привычку читать его мысли, а потому спросил:  
«Ну как успехи?»  
Отчаянный вопрос, заглушённый смятой со сна подушкой. Томас и вовсе позабыл про их маленькую игру, пока был занят тем, что ублажал своего любимого.  
«Мм», - Томас лёг на живот и вытащил пальцы из задницы Джеймса, за что получил недовольный рык. Невозмутимо потрепав масляными пальцами Джеймса за щёку, он ответил – «Думаю, уже почти. Кажется я так близко, что могу ощутить вкус на своём языке, любимый».  
Если Джеймсу и нравилось что-то сильнее, чем пальцы Томаса в своей заднице, так это его язык.  
Теперь, когда его рот был занят, Томас отложил на время игру и сосредоточился на новом задании.  
Когда Томас почувствовал, что Джеймс уже близко, вдобавок к языку он засунул в него два пальца. Он чувствовал, как движется под ним великолепное тело, как стоны Джеймса переросли в глухое рычание и тонкий скулёж. И этого оказалось достаточно. Между голодным ртом Томаса, его умелыми и сильными пальцами, и тем как Джеймс, извиваясь под своим любовником, сам тёрся членом о простыни, хватило всего пары движений, чтоб всё тело Джеймса напряглось. Он протянул руку, чтобы удержать голову Томаса на месте, пока его собственное тело выгибалось дугой, а когда Томас потянулся вниз чтоб обхватить член Джеймса, то обнаружил, что тот уже дёргается и изливается.  
И поскольку Джеймсу нравилось, когда его ублажают и после оргазма, Томас не стал убирать пальцы из его зада, а губы переместил ниже, обхватывая ртом мошонку. Джеймс тонко стонал, а Томас довольно мычал, пока яйца Джеймса сокращались у него во рту, а новая порция семени изливалась на обхватившую член Джеймса руку.  
Громко вскрикнув, Джеймс упал на живот, зажав руку Томаса.  
Томасу, однако, было не до того, он резко вытащил руку из-под бёдер Джеймса и, обхватив собственный член, принялся отчаянно дёргать его. Звук от его руки, увлажнённой семенем Джеймса, ласкающей член громко звучал в комнате. Джеймс повернул голову и наблюдал через плечо из-под полуопущенных век. Он глубоко и удовлетворённо вздохнул.  
«Давай же», - тихо сказал он сорванным голосом – «Отметь место на карте, любимый».  
Джеймс потянулся назад, оттянул одну ягодицу, показывая Томасу результат его стараний: влажная, покрасневшая плоть, скользкая от слюны и масла всё ещё подёргивалась и дрожала. Волна оргазма со всей силы ударила Томаса под дых так, что он согнулся пополам. Тёплые струи упали на измученное и любимое тело.  
Тяжелое дыхание Джеймса слегка успокоилось, когда Томас облегчённо упал, приземлившись наполовину на своего возлюбленного, а наполовину на простыни. Он чувствовал себя таким тяжелым, будто никогда не сможет встать. Непослушной рукой Джеймс зарылся в потемневшие от пота волосы Томаса, нежно массируя его голову. Томас издал благодарный стон.  
Когда, наконец, сердце Томаса перестало отбивать барабанную дробь, он устало повернул голову и поцеловал плечо Джеймса. А потом снова поцеловал, просто потому что мог. Джеймс довольно промычал и придвинулся ближе, потянувшись за новым поцелуем, но Томас внезапно отстранился.  
«Не после…» - протянул Томас и нехотя встал с постели. Он услышал вздох Джеймса, но протеста не последовало.  
На столе у окна стоял графин и Томас сделал большой глоток, чтобы прополоскать рот. Затем он открыл окно и высунулся наружу, для того чтобы сплюнуть. Когда он, вытирая рот, обернулся к постели, то увиденное заставило его остановиться.  
Облокотившись на руку и подперев щёку, Джеймс смотрел на него обожающим взглядом. Он представлял собой восхитительно распутную картину: покрытый тонкой пленкой пота, волосы в беспорядке, губы искусаны до крови, и Боже, вид между его раздвинутых ног! Одна нога была согнута в колене, выставляя напоказ, насколько сильно он был использован и как щедро был покрыт спермой Томаса.  
Томасу пришлось отвернуться к окну и повозиться с графином, чтоб успокоить свои чувства, прежде чем с влажной тряпкой в руках вернуться в постель. Джеймс приподнялся, стремясь получить ещё один неспешный и сладкий поцелуй.  
«Немного же золота та накопал», - нежно пожурил Джеймс, и Томас тихо рассмеялся – «и это после таких раскопок».  
«Ну», - Томас жадно взирал на картину между бёдер Джеймса – «поскольку я потратил столько времени на ту яму, из этого должно что-то да получиться. Вот…» Двумя пальцами он зачерпнул немного семени с бёдер Джеймса и аккуратно втёр в его задницу. Джеймс громко вздохнул и дёрнулся. «Со всем этим семенем, просто лежащим вокруг, я, по крайней мере, могу утверждать, что хотя бы что-то посадил, и кто знает, может что-нибудь да взойдёт».  
Джеймс зарылся лицом в подушку, не веря своим ушам, и прорычал – «Клянусь Богом, Томас, если завтра я проснусь и обнаружу, что ты засунул цветок мне в задницу, просто чтобы доказать, что ты что-то вырастил…»  
Но даже он не мог долго изображать злость, произнося эти слова, и они с Томасом счастливо рассмеялись, пока Томас насухо вытирал его.  
Пока Томас был занят делом, его взгляд блуждал по телу Джеймса, остановившись на лице. Солнечный свет струился из открытого окна, озаряя его любовника, и его непослушные волосы сияли подобно огненному венку вокруг его головы.  
«О!» - воскликнул Томас и выронил тряпку.  
Джеймс выгнул бровь – «О?»  
«Какой же я дурак, Джеймс!»  
«Потому что решил поиграть в поиск сокровищ в качестве прелюдии, перед тем как вылизать мой - »  
«Я искал не в том месте!»  
Джеймс моргнул – «Да неужели?»  
«Определённо». Томас запустил пальцы в волосы Джеймса, и притянул его голову к себе, увлекая назад в постель. «Я искал не в той части света. Но всё это время…» Он сжал пальцы, вызывая в груди Джеймса глубокий стон. «Всё это время золото в изобилии было прямо у меня перед глазами».  
«Оно всё твоё», - сказал Джеймс и придвинулся ближе.  
«Хмм, и вправду моё».  
Они снова медленно и с наслаждением поцеловались. Томасу казалось, что он может почувствовать вкус солнечного света на мягком языке Джеймса и между его неровных нижних зубов. Он обвил руку вокруг талии Джеймса, лениво водя пальцами по его влажной от мытья и пота пояснице.  
Джеймс отстранился и взял Томаса за подбородок.  
«Итак», - сказал он – «что будешь делать со своим новоприобретенным богатством?»  
Томас на секунду задумался.  
«Возможно, найду себе кого-нибудь симпатичного, кого можно баловать и кто мог бы греть мне постель» - честно ответил он. Джеймс заржал со смеху, и Томасу пришлось отстраниться, чтоб не стукнуться с ним лбами.  
«Ну и как, уже нашел кого-то, кто пришёлся по душе?» - спросил Джеймс.  
«О, много кого».  
Нахальной рукой он сжал тело Джеймса там, где этого самого тела было больше всего, за это Томас был вознаграждён звуком, напоминающим стон и смех одновременно.  
«Однако, за это ты золотом не расплатишься», - сказал Джеймс – «но тебе повезло, поскольку я и сам ищу какого-нибудь красавчика, и твои сокровища меня не интересуют».  
«Нет?»  
«Нет», - Джеймс вздохнул, сильно и грациозно прогнув спину, он обеими руками обхватил лицо Томаса. Его пальцы жадно зарылись в золотые локоны, нежно почёсывая затылок Томаса. «Мне повезло и самому обладать несметными богатствами».

Конец.


End file.
